A KWOC (Keyword Out of Context) Index to the English-language papers presented at congresses, symposia, meetings, etc., which appear as separate publications (i.e., not published in regular journals) will be produced via the computer using Optical Character Recognition input, and will be sold on a subscription basis. It is anticipated that the approximately 100 medical school libraries in the U.S. and a few other biomedical institutions will want to subscribe to it, but will be wary of paying a large subscription price until they are sure of the worth of the publication. For that reason, funds are sought to lower the subscription price during the first 3 years of publication. At the end of that time the subscribers would be expected to pay the total costs of the index. Regular journal articles in biomedicine are indexed in Index Medicus, among other tools. Books (monographs) are cataloged in the National Library of Medicine's Annual Catalog and in a number of other places. Both of these will eventually also appear in NLM's MEDLINE. But the contents of the Proceedings volumes of meetings and symposia, which are published as separate volumes, fall between the cracks of this system. They are listed only as books, both in the Annual Catalog noted above and in such things as the Directory of Published Proceedings (published by Inter Dok Corporation). The individual papers, however, are not indexed, and librarians have had much trouble locating references brought in by readers to such papers, as shown by the 1966 request by the NLM/MLA Liaison Committee to NLM to consider publishing such an index. This proposed Index will be a small addition to an already existing system of computer-cataloging and thus will have the economies of a by-product.